House of Hades
by Fandom-Lover316
Summary: My version of The House of Hades
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nico

Everybody was sitting there Piper was trying to charmspeak people into believing it wasn't their fault but nobody believed her it sounded like she was trying to convince herself too. Leo was talking about how if only he hadn't opened the fortune cookie (which I still hadn't gotten that story yet) they would still be here. Frank and Jason were convinced that they should have flown down there and then there was me who basically just watched while my friends fall down to Tartarus. I remembered the last thing Percy had said to me "meet us at the House of Hades". I figured we needed to stop this pity party and start trying to find Annabeth and Percy. I stood up and said "guys if Percy and…"

Frank cut me off before I could finish and said "But Percy and Annabeth aren't here." With that he got up and stormed off he was like a big angry Pooh bear Hazel didn't even try to follow him.

This was the first time I had ever seen Frank mad he was one of those people who never got mad. After Frank had stormed off I finished my sentence "We need to start searching for them."

Leo explained "That Festus was taking them to Greece and since no monsters were attacking them so then there was no point."

I flopped back on the floor and said "Fine you know what that's just fine while Percy and Annabeth your friends are down there fighting for their lives you guys are just sitting her doing nothing I'm sure they would appreciate that!" With that I got up and went to my bedroom to try figuring out a plan to get to the House of Hades. I missed Annabeth and Percy even more when I remembered that Annabeth wouldn't be here to improve my plan and I couldn't practice sparring with Percy. Hazel came down clearly upset if we were on the ground diamonds would be popping up everywhere.

She said "Nico, we're all trying to find them but we need time to get used to them not being there…"

I cut her off "You don't think I want to get upset but we don't have forever Percy and Annabeth are really strong and even stronger together but they can't make it that long. I'm a son of Hades the Underworld is like my home turf and I almost died after 2 weeks how long do you think they can last?"

She shook her head and said "Give everybody at least till tomorrow to try to get back in order then we can figure out a plan and save them.

I countered "That that was wasting a day that we could have them back but I had to agree."

She said, "Thank you Nico." Then gave me a short hug and left probably to try to find Frank.

The only reason I agreed to it was because nobody would be much use tired and hurt. I also agreed we did kind of need time to grieve because Annabeth and Percy were all of our friends. I went back to thinking about the plan we needed Festus to take us to Greece where the House of Hades was. Then we could only hope that Percy and Annabeth would already be on the other side. The only comfort I really had was I knew they weren't dead because I would feel it if they were dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short chapter hoped you have liked it so far .**

Chapter 2: Percy

"As long as we're together"

Percy and Annabeth were together, but for how much longer he didn't know. Percy was still holding on to Annabeth's hand his other hand flying madly through the air. Pieces of debris were falling everywhere one hit the arm that was holding Annabeth and his grip slackened he told himself he wouldn't lose her again. He pulled her into an embrace holding on to her for dear life he put her head in his chest trying to protect her.

She was passed out probably from all the pain. After they had been separated Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn had kidnapped her she had been tortured, shocked, horrified and then she had killed Arachne. It had been her quest to follow the Mark of Athena and save the Athena Parthenos, which she did do, and all with a broken ankle, man was I, one proud boyfriend. I was finally reunited with her and now we were going to go to Tartarus.

I whispered in Annabeth's ear trying to get her to say something she only moved her head up and down wait was that a nod. Before I could figure out a big piece of debris hit me on the head I was blacking out and my grip on Annabeth slipping when she put her arms around my neck and grabbed on tight. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Annabeth

The impact was worse than her broken ankle. When she felt Percy's grip around her start to grow loose she wrapped her arms around his neck she never wanted to part from him again her ankle wasn't hurting as badly anymore so maybe the ambrosia was mending it. Then the tugging on it completely stopped and the pain was mostly gone then she figured it had stopped tugging because whatever the silk was attached to had hit the bottom.

She tried preparing for the impact but nothing she had trained for at camp could prepare her for this. Then she remembered reading something about how this guy had jumped out of an airplane and survived without breaking or spraining anything because he had relaxed all his muscles on impact. Since Percy was passed out she just grabbed his hand she relaxed just in time because they had hit the bottom. But when she did she lost her grip on Percy's hand and she got hit by one of the falling cars and she heard a loud crack in her ribs she bounced a few more times.

Annabeth grabbed on to the nearest car and pulled herself up knowing she had to find Percy, but first she would look at her ribs to see how bad the injury was. She had a long cut on her side blood was pouring out she almost fainted at the sight because one of her ribs was sticking out from under the skin. She turned around really slowly but couldn't suppress the yelp from the searing pain in her ribs. She looked in the car and saw the keys still in the ignition and she saw Hello Kitty seat covers, perfect! She pulled the keys out of the ignition and ripped the seat covers off. She needed her knife to cut the spider string, but then she remembered how her knife, backpack, and computer were all still up there.

Silently cursing to herself she decided she would have to use the keys to cut through the string. She didn't realize until now how thick the string was. It took her at least 6 minutes to cut through it. She then rapped the seat cover around her ribs hoping that would hold it together she tied the string over the seat cover to hold it together. She would have to look inside the car later, but first she needed to find Percy. Annabeth heard a loud voice saying, "Where are you daughter of Athena?" She looked around trying to figure out where Arachne was, and then she saw her she was maybe twenty yards away.

Annabeth looked around the car trying to find a piece of broken glass she eventually found one about a foot long. She wished she still had her dagger at least she knew how to fight with that and it had always given her a sense of security. She was going to stay hidden until she had to move because she probably wasn't going to get far with her ribs and ankle. She was hoping that Arachne might get killed by some of the falling debris, but she wasn't that lucky. She heard Arachne say, "Your blonde hair sticks out like a sore thumb." This was just another time Annabeth wished she was a brunette. She looked around the car and saw Arachne was about ten feet away, so Annabeth started leaping car to car with Arachne screaming for her death. Arachne was catching up with Annbeth she was maybe five feet away when Annabeth tripped. She landed face down in the grass she tried standing up but fell back down. Aarchne was almost on top of Annabeth when she let out a blood curdling scream she hated little spiders now the mother of all spiders was on top off her trying to kill her. The only weapon she had was a piece of glass and she had lost that when she was hopping from car to car. Annabeth then saw two headlights coming towards her the car hit Arachne and repeatedly ran over her until she turned into a cloud of dust. The car then pulled up next to her and out came Percy.

**Hoped you liked it and please tell me if you think I should continue.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

** Sorry it might be a little while before I write the next chapter I am working on another story called Ava Greenswood and I am having writers block so if you have any ideas I would greatly appreciate them.**

** ~Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will be discontinuing** **this story for a little while due to some hateful comments and I am writing another story called ****Ava****Greenswood. ****I am truly sorry to all those who liked this story but I might start back up again in a little while.**


End file.
